Rewrite ${(9^{-9})(9^{-10})}$ in the form ${9^n}$.
Explanation: ${ (9^{-9})(9^{-10}) = 9^{-9-10}} $ ${\hphantom{ (9^{-9})(9^{-10})} = 9^{-19}} $